El Mundial en South Park
by Spody
Summary: La gente aclama por su país en el evento deportivo más grande de la historia, el Mundial de fútbol, y la gente de South Park no es la excepción. Pero este patriotismo hizo que un nuevo deporte se sume al pueblo, y ese deporte es el fútbol , y los chicos de South Park jugaran por su honor, su patria, e incluso ... su vida. Deportes, fútbol, OC's y mucho más en este fic. [CANCELADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, como estan? yo miro el mundial. Okey, como dice el nombre esto es el mundial en South Park, pero no es lo que piensan, son las consecuencias que trae el mundial a South Park. Antes de empezar, unas aclaraciones**

**1 NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE **

**2 esto es un proyecto **

**3 si se siente ofendido con esto mandemelo por PM, no recurra a lo peor (o sea la denuncia), por favor no recurra a lo peor ya que el fanficción me gusta mucho**

**4 Soy argentino, por lo tanto mis OC's también, sigo insistiendo con que no quiero ser ofensivo**

**5 SP le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**6 El mundial es marca registrada de la FIFA**

**Ahora sí, comienza el proyecto homenaje al mundial**

Era un día normal en South Park, pero no tan normal, ya que la gente se encontraba en sus casas viendo uno de los eventos deportivos más grandes de la historia, y hablo obviamente del Mundial de Fútbol de la FIFA 2014, que este año se juega en la mítica ciudad de Brasil, hogar de algunas de las mejores estrellas de fútbol, como lo son Neymar y Ronaldinho, entre otros. El pueblo de South Park alienta por su país natal, Estados Unidos, y aunque no sea el mejor equipo de todos, ellos lo alientan como los patriotas que son. Pero en sí, este fic no se trata del mundial, sino de lo que ocasionó en el pueblito nevado ...

\- Hola a todos los padres - saludó la Directora Victoria a todos los padres que se encontraban allí, ya que era la reunión anual de padres y maestros, todos hicieron silencio - Escuchen ... tengo en mente un nuevo proyecto, he visto en lo que ha ocasionado en ustedes el mundial de fútbol así que decidí ... -

\- ¡ GOOOOOLL ! - la interrumpió el mismísimo Randy Marsh que estaba con auriculares escuchando uno de los partidos

\- ¿De quién Randy? - le preguntó Jimbo, que nadie sabía que hacía ahí, puesto que no tiene hijos, pero como es muy fiel a su pueblo, nunca falta en las reuniones.**  
**

\- Fue gol de Ghana -

\- ¿Y qué con eso? - le preguntó Gerald, el padre de Kyle

\- Lo que pasa es que si Ghana le gana a Alemania, quedaremos primeros en el grupo -

\- ¿Entonces pasaremos directamente a la siguiente ronda? - esta vez preguntó Ned, otro de los que nunca falta.

\- ¡SIIIII! - respondió Randy con voz chillona

\- ¡BIEN! - todos los hombres del lugar se pusieron a festejar, saltar, gritar y soplar las famosas vuvuzelas

\- ¡ORDEN, ORDEN! - ordenó la directora, como si de una juez se tratase, todos se callaron y continuó con la reunión - escuchen, eso es lo que quiero, patriotismo como el de ustedes, pero en los niños, quiero que jueguen fútbol -

\- Pero ya juegan futból americano - le reclamó Steven, el padre de Butters, que obviamente se confundió de palabra

\- O sea, lo que los estadounidenses llamamos soccer -

Dicho esto la gente empezó a murmurar, ¿estaba bien dejarlos jugar soccer?

\- El proyecto comenzará mañana en la clase de gimnasia, pero necesitamos un entrenador ¿mmkay? - dijo el Sr. Mackey y todos se quedaron en silencio

\- Randy, tú puedes ser el entrenador - dijo Jimbo

\- Si, eres el más patriota de todos - agregó Stuart, el padre de Kenny

\- ¡RANDY, RANDY, RANDY, RANDY! - empezaron a alentar la mayoría, como si fueran una hinchada real

\- Está bien, ¡LO HARE! - dicho esto tiro su silla al aire **(Spody: hagamos de cuenta que nunca volvió)**

Todos estaban festejando, incluso los directivos del colegio, pero había una persona que estaba sumamente avergonzada, y esa persona era obviamente la esposa de Randy, o sea Sharon

Al día siguiente, en la clase de gimnasia, todos los chicos del octavo grado se encontraban en la cancha de futbol americano, hasta que llegó el Director Técnico del equipo de futbol soccer de South Park, Randy Marsh

\- Bien, hola niños - saludo a todos, y miró a Stan - Hola Stanley - lo saludó a este y este se avergonzó - bien, seré el DT del equipo de futból soccer de South Park, Categoría Sub-14. Como soy el DT, tengo que conocer a mis jugadores, diganme sus nombres - dicho esto los alumnos empezaron a decir sus nombres

\- Kyle Broflosky -

\- Kenny McCormick -

\- Eric Cartman -

\- Butters Stouch -

\- Craig Tucker -

\- Tweek Tweak -

\- Clyde Donovan -

\- Kevin Stoley -

\- Token Black -

\- Jimmy Va-Valmer -

\- TIMMY ! -

\- Damien Thorn -

\- Pip Pirrup -

\- Christophe DeLorne -

\- Gregory Yardele -

Randy anotó todos los nombres en una lista de jugadores, pero se dió cuenta de falta uno

\- Esperen falta alguien - dijo - Stan, tienes que decir tu nombre para que te anote en la lista -

\- ¿Para qué? Si ya me conoces - le reclamó su hijo

\- Dí tu maldito nombre - se enojó el DT

\- Agh - Stan suspiró molesto - me llamo Stan Marsh

\- Bien, gracias - pero se dió cuenta de otra cosa - un momento ... ¿por qué son tan pocos? -

\- Somos los únicos varones del salón - dijo Kyle - hay más chicas que varones -

\- Eso no es un problema - dijo Kenny el pervertido, y todos rieron, incluso Randy

\- Jeje, pero ... necesitamos más jugadores, tenemos que ser 23 en total - al decir esto Randy, los chicos comenzaron a pensar

\- Y si llamaramos a más personas - dijo Butters

\- Es una buena idea, vayan ustedes -

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntaron todos

\- Ahora, porque sino no comenzaremos la clase -

\- Argh ! - todos refunfuñaron pero luego de eso comenzaron a buscar

Media hora despues ...

\- Bien, al menos somos más de la cuenta, diganme sus nombres, novatos - les preguntó a los nuevos jugadores

\- Bill -

\- Foose -

\- Jason -

\- Gary Harrison -

\- Bradley Biggle -

\- Zzcott Malkinzzon -

\- Caca de perro -

\- Mi nombre es Toallín - fue interrumpido

\- Un momento, tú no eres de esta escuela - le reprochó el padre inmaduro

\- ¿quieres porro? -

\- QUEDAS ACEPTADO - el DT aceptó una muy obvia propuesta de parte de la toalla - sigan diciendo nombres -

\- Thomas ¡PUTA DE LA ESQUINA! Thompson -

\- No puedes decirle barbaridades al DT - dijo enojado Randy

\- Tengo ¡SIDA! sindrome de Tourette, señor - dijo triste Thomas

\- Oh lo siento - se disculpó - sigamos -

\- Bridon Guermo -

\- Pero tú eres de séptimo grado - le reprochó el padre de Stan

\- Descuide, soy tan alto que no notan la diferencia - dijo orgulloso el Bridon

\- Bien, el último es ... -

\- Bradley Stuart - pero todos se sorprendieron al verlo, en especial Butters

\- No aceptamos homosexuales -

\- Oiga - se enojo Butters - no lo puede aceptar solo porque es ... gay -

\- El racismo es muy malo - agregó Kyle

\- Agh - bufó el DT - ¿Qué dices Stan, lo aceptamos? -

\- Yo que sé, tú eres el DT del estúpido equipo de mierda -

\- Está bien, lo aceptaremos para no parecer racistas -

\- QUE BIEN ! - exclamó el bicurioso

Y así comenzó el primer entrenamiento oficial del Equipo de Futból Soccer de South Park.

**Fin del ... esperen falta algo más**

Mientras tanto en una casa cualquiera, salvo que esta casa tenía un cartel que decía "Casa de Spody", todos los integrantes de esta casa estaban viendo en la tele el partido de su país natal, Argentina, que estaba jugando contra Irán, era el último minuto y Angel Di María, jugador de la selección Argentina, tenía la pelota, pero luego se la pasó a Lionel Messi, que se encontraba fuera del area rival

\- Dale boludo, PATEA ! - exclamó Spody

Entonces Messi pateó la pelota, pese a los muchos jugadores que había en el área rival. La pelota pasó rapidamente entre dos defensores iraníes, el arquero de ese país se lanzó a atajar la pelota, pero no la alcanzo, y fue gol de Argentina

\- ¡GOOOOOOOLL! - exclamaron los 5 integrantes de la casa

Messi festejaba junto a sus compañeros mientras el relator del partido exclamaba el grito de gol, los argentinos celebraban el gol de su país.

**Ahora sí, Fin del primer capítulo**

**Y? Les gustó? a mí si, espero que todos esten viendo el mundial, así podran entender este proyecto. Bueno no tengo mucho para decir, si quieren lean mi fic Operación SoaD, y si no quieren no tengo problema. Sigan viendo el mundial, sin más que decir, digo CHAUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, vengo a traer el segundo capítulo de esta historia que, la verdad, me gustó mucho, he recibido varias rewiews y lo agradezco. En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. South Park no me pertenece y la Copa Mundial es marca registrada de la FIFA. Y comencemos ...**

El entrenamiento había empezado, y los alumnos estaban trotando. Más chicos habían llegado al equipo y Randy los aceptó.

\- Coño, esto es una mierda - se quejó Cartman

\- Lo dices porque estas gordo - se burló Kyle y los otros dos rieron

\- Y tú eres judío, no me jodas -

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! - escucharon una voz y se detuvieron en seco, porque esa voz era del mismísimo Trent Boyett, que estaba enfrente suyo. Los cuatro niños no dijeron nada frente a su presencia - Vaya vaya vaya, miren quienes estan aquí, los cuatro niños gay de South Park -

\- ¿No estabas en la ca-ca-cárcel? - preguntó atemorizado Stan

\- Eh! Niños! veo que ya conocieron a Trent - se acercó Randy

\- Papá, ¿Por qué carajo aceptaste a Trent Boyett? -

\- Stan, aceptare a todo aquel que quiera estar en el equipo. Además, él no es tan malo ¿verdad? -

\- Si, gracias señor Marsh - le "agradeció" Trent y Randy se alejó del lugar - En cuanto a ustedes ... - dicho esto agarró a los cuatro niños del cuello de sus suéteres pero fue interrumpido

\- Espera ... - se acercaron dos ex-convictos más, uno aún tenía la ropa de preso y el otro estaba atado a un carro y tenía un bozal - No le pegues a el gordo -

\- Coño Romper, no me jodas - y así como lo dijo Trent, el que vino a frenarlo fue Romper Stomper que venía acompañado de Josh Meyers

\- ¿Romper Stomper? - preguntó asombrado Cartman

\- Si gordo y he venido a protegerte JAJA -

\- ¿Alguien me quiere quitar esto? - preguntó Josh debido a su mascara y su carretilla y nadie le prestó atención

\- Bueno, esta bien, no le haré daño al gordo - miro a los otros 3 - en cuanto a ustedes - después de eso agarró a los restantes pero de nuevo lo interrumpieron

\- ¡Alto ahí! del judío me encargo yo - dijo viendo a Kyle

\- ¿Mark? - el judío se sorprendió al ver al hermano de su "ex novia"

\- Si pendejo, y aún estoy molesto contigo por volver a mi hermana una puta -

\- Oh mierda - susurró Trent - Está bien, solo golpearé al pobre y al hippie - entonces agarró a estos dos pero fue interrumpido por los gritos del DT

\- ¡PETUSKI MÁS DESPACIO! ¡JENKINS MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MEPHISTO SALGA DE AHÍ! ¡FIELDS DEJE DE MIRARSE AL ESPEJO! ¡ALLEN, MCDONALD PONGANSE A CORRER! - gritaba el entrenador así que Trent y los demás, para no ser castigados se pusieron a trotar

Tras estar media hora trotando, los chicos estaban realmente cansados, en especial Cartman y los que no hacían deporte, pero Randy siendo entrenador se le ocurrió hacerlos jugar de una buena vez

\- Está bien, jugaremos nuestro primer partido estarán formados de la siguiente forma:

Equipo 1:

Cartman (arquero)

Butters, Kyle, Tweek y Pip (defensores)

Token, Clyde, Craig y Kevin (mediocampistas)

Stan y Kenny (delanteros)

Equipo 2:

Toallín (arquero)

Jimmy, Thomas, Josh, Timmy (defensores)

Christophe, Gregory, Bridon, Romper (mediocampistas)

Trent, Damien (delanteros)

\- Entrenador, Toallín está drogado - dijo Gregory señalando a la toalla

\- ¿Qué miras idiota? - dijo Toallín estando "de viaje"

\- Esta bien, entonces ... - vio a Bradley y dijo - Tu, niño gay, ven a jugar, serás el arquero -

\- ¿Yo? Que bien - dijo alegre

Después de que se acomodaran los equipos los capitanes hablaron

\- Muy bien, somos los más rudos del colegio, así que vamos a ganar, ¿ESTÁN LISTOS? - preguntó Trent a su equipo

\- ¡SI! - gritaron todos. Luego de que se hayan armado Jimmy, Bridon y Josh se acercan a Trent

\- Oye Trent, ¿qué haremos con el niño gay? - preguntó Josh (ya sin la máscara y la carretilla)

\- Nos va a arruinar el juego - ahora se quejó Bridon

\- Bien, ya entendí - se puso a pensar - defendamos siempre para que el niño gay no tenga que atajar - los demás asintieron y se fueron a jugar al futból

_Mientras tanto el otro equipo_

_\- _Vamos a ganar - dijo Cartman

\- ¿Por qué tu culo tapa todo el arco? - preguntó Kyle con burla y los demás rieron

\- No judío, porque Token es negro y los negros son buenos en los deportes -

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Token molesto

\- Tiene razón - dijo Craig sin animos

\- Si, mira a Usain Bolt, Tiger Woods, Didier Drogba, LeBron James, Michael Jordan y Shaquile O'Neal - dijo Stan dando razón a Cartman

\- Agh está bien - dijo Token molesto y se puso en posición

Ya cuando todos estaban acomodados vino Randy con un traje de árbitro

\- Bien no explicaré las reglas así que solo empiecen - dijo para luego dar el pitido inicial

El partido comienza, Stan se la da a Kenny pero inmediatamente Trent lo empuja y le quita la pelota, se la pasa a Damien y este esquiva a Craig, Kevin y Pip para después patear al arco pero la pelota fue tan rápido que parecía un meteorito, todos asustados esquivaron el balón para no quemarse, incluyendo Cartman, y la pelota terminó dentro del arco.

Para la segunda jugada Romper Stomper se la quitó apenas el otro equipo sacó, pero Token llega a quitarsela esquivando a Gregory y al Topo pero cuando llega a la defensa Josh se la quita y se la da a Timmy, quien al no poder moverse solo la cabeceó, Thomas la tomó y diciendo solo unos insultos se la dio a Trent, este corre esquivando y golpeando a la mayoría, cuando está frente a Cartman, Trent patea la bola y , de tanta fuerza con la que había pateado, el gordo fue arrastrado con el balón hasta adentro del arco

_Luego de 7 goles del equipo de Trent ..._

Todos estaban cansados, la mayoría culpaba a Cartman y él, para defenderse, culpaba a Kyle.

\- ¡ÚLTIMOS DOS MINUTOS! - exclamó el arbitro (o sea Randy)

\- "Carajo" - pensó Stan

Sacó Stan, se la dió a Kenny, corría tratando de esquivar, se la dió a Token, quién esquivó a todos **(NdA: reforzando el estereotipo de que los negros juegan bien al fútbol) **y cuando pateó al arco, Bradley en vez de atajar se agachó por miedo que la pelota lo golpease.

\- ¡ NOOOO ! - exclamó TODO el equipo de Trent

\- ¡ HIJO DE PUTA ! - gritó Trent muy molesto

\- ¡SI! - festejaba el equipo de Stan

Ya para el final, Trent sacó, se la dió a Romper, quien esquivó a todos, pateó la pelota con toda la furia que tenía, pero sorpresivamente Cartman la atajó. Todos observaban a Cartman sorprendidos, ya que no se imaginaron que ataje una pelota

\- ¡SI, TOMEN HIJOS DE PUTA, JUDÍO DE MIERDA, DECÍAS QUE NO PODÍA ATAJAR ! - y siguió festejando hasta que terminó el partido

Ya todos estaban descansando, Randy observaba orgulloso a su equipo

\- Lo hicieron muy bien niños, pero de todos los que hay aquí solo elegiremos a 23 ... todos los que jugaron el partido serán elegidos - se quejaron todos - Excepto ... el niño gay, necesito alguien que lo reemplace - fue observando y encontró a Bradley Biggle - Niño fresa - por alguna razón le dijo así - ¿quieres jugar? -

\- ¡SHABLAGOO! - Bradley aceptó

\- Claro ... - dijo Randy sin entender - y por último necesito un voluntario -

\- Yo lo haré - dijo Mark Costwolds viendo de manera malvada a Kyle - "Así lograré vengarme" -

\- Esa es la actitud niño -

Y así quedó la selección:

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Token, Kevin, Clyde, Butters, Pip, Damien, Trent, Romper Stomper, Josh, Mark Costwolds, Jimmy, Timmy, Gregory, Christophe, Thomas, Bridon, y Bradley Biggle

Todos se marcharon, en la calle Mark se encontró con Kyle

\- Mucha suerte Kyle - le dijo al judío quien lo miró extrañado - "la necesitaras ... hijo de puta" -

**Fin del capítulo (JAJA mi personaje no apareció XD)**

**Al fin volví gente, sé que ya terminó el mundial pero quiero terminar este fic, además me daba flojera actualizar XD. Bien agradezco a Luis Carlos por darme la idea de agregar a Trent, Romper, Josh y Mark Costwolds. Por cierto Luis, no usaré los apellidos de Thomas y Bradley (niño gay), que me dejaste que use pero finalmente decidí que no.**

**También gracias a los que me dejaron rewiew: Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, Kurumi2413Keehl, Bertha Nayelly, CoffiG, xanderfiles y IceCreamLover96. Son bastantes y lo agradezco, sigan dejando rewiews ;)**

**Bueno, me despido, CHAUUUUUUU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que se yo, estoy re duro**

Randy se encontraba en la oficina de la directora, junto al Sr. Mackey

\- ¿Sabe por qué lo llamamos aquí Sr. Marsh? - preguntó la Directora Victoria

\- ¿Hice algo mal? -

\- No, de hecho hizo todo bien -

\- ¿Entonces por qué me llaman? -

\- Ya arreglamos nuestro primer partido, mmkay - dijo el Sr. Mackey - Será este sábado contra el Condado Adams -

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!. Le diré a mis alumnos - y se fue corriendo

\- Vamos a perder - dijo la Directora Victoria y el Sr. Mackey asintió

Al día siguiente, los 23 seleccionados estaban en el campo de entrenamiento

Randy llegaba al horario normal de entrenamiento, sus alumnos ya estaban ahí, o sea llegaron más temprano que él

\- Oiga entrenador, mire lo que descubrimos - dijo Trent sosteniendo a Pip de los brazos. Acompañado de Josh y Stomper

\- ¿Qué descubrieron? -

\- Mire - puso a Pip en el piso -¡Anda maldito franchute! ¡Haz algo por tu vida! ¡¿O acaso eres un marica frances?! - exclamaba Trent, cada palabra enfurecía más a Pip

\- ¡No soy un puto francés! - el "inglés" cansado de que le digan francés le dio un golpe en la cara a Romper

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas a mí? - dijo Stomper sobandose la mejilla

\- Muy bien niño, pero debes dejar esa energía para los partidos - dijo Randy revolviendole el pelo a Pip, quien seguía molesto, obviamente - ¡Atención, vengan todos! Mañana tendremos nuestro primer partido oficial contra el condado Adams - dijo alegre, pero esa noticia a los niños no les movía un pelo - ¿No están contentos? - Todos los alumnos lo miraban con indiferencia

\- Tu padre es un idiota Stan - dijo Cartman

\- Ya lo sé -

\- ¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto? ¿entrenar? - dijo Mark

\- Supongo que sí, tendrá que ser una secuencia - al decir esto los jugadores lo miraron incrédulos

(Empieza a sonar la canción Samba ... creo que era de un juego de Sega, ustedes saben)

Los chicos comenzaban a trotar, chocandose entre ellos, no pasó ni una vuelta que Cartman ya estaba cansado. Mark pasó por delante a Kyle le dio una patada

\- Hey - dijo Kyle indignado

\- Uy, cuanto lo siento - dijo sarcástico Mark y siguió trotando

\- Ese niño te cerró el culo, Kyle - dijo Stan

\- No sé por qué está molesto conmigo -

\- ¿En serio no lo recuerdas, judío? - dijo Cartman molestando a Kyle

\- Creo que no ... y no me digas judío, culón -

\- ¿A quién le dices culón, marica pelirroja? -

\- A ti, estúpido gordo - y así siguieron diciendose insultos sin sentido alguno

\- Dios, ¿cuándo será el día? - dijo Stan sobandose el puente de la nariz

Ahora debían correr con la pelota haciendo la técnica de la pared, y eran tan malos que la mayoría de las pelotas fueron al DT

Seguían haciendo actividades, ahora debían correr con la pelota entre los conos, la mayoría tiró los conos

\- Biggle, el que sigue - dijo Randy llamando al Mint Berry Crunch - ¡Biggle! ¡Bradley Biggle! ¿Dónde carajo se habrá metido? -

\- Supongo que se habrá muerto - dijo Damien como si nada

Ahora debían patear al arco, y con Cartman de arquero, la mayoría de las pelotas daban en su panza

\- Con esa grasa tapas todo el arco, culón - dijo ¿adivinan quién?, Kyle obviamente

\- Cállate ... estúpido ... judío - dijo Cartman jadeando por el dolor

Mientras tanto, Randy seguía buscando a Biggle, lo buscó en los pasillos, en los vestuarios, y revisó los tachos de basura, pero no lo encontró

En otro lugar, precisamente en la guarida secreta de las chicas, se encontraban ... las chicas por supuesto, como siempre, en esa formación extraña, ni que fueran un jurado

\- Chicas, escuche que las Vacas van a jugar su primer partido de futból oficial, ¿saben lo que significa? - dijo Wendy, que sería la líder o algo así

\- ¡Las porristas! - gritaron todas emocionadas

\- Sí, y así mostraremos nuestros grandes atributos - dijo Bebe sosteniendose las tetas

\- Bebe, por favor - dijo Red

\- Ay chicas, ¿ustedes siguen siendo virgenes? - ante esa pregunta algunas se avergonzaron y otras se enojaron (entre esas Wendy) - Oh, ya veo -

\- ¿Podemos sacar a esta puta del grupo? - dijo Lisa Burger

\- No, Lisa, no sacaremos a esta puta del grupo - dijo Wendy

\- Yo solo hacía un comentario - se excusó Bebe

\- Una pregunta -

\- ¿Si, Patty? -

\- ¿El equipo de futból se llama Vacas? - ante eso Wendy comenzó a dudar

\- Pues ... no lo sé -

Y para finalizar la secuencia, jugaron un partido, con los mismos equipos del día anterior, o sea Stan Vs Trent, y otra vez el equipo de Trent les rompió el culo 7 a 1, según Cartman fue culpa de Kyle y Butters por defender mal

(Termina la canción)

\- Entrenador ... - dijo Craig jadeando

\- Ya estamos ... muy cansados - agregó Token

\- Mrfmrfmrfmrfmrfmrf - dijo Kenny

\- Hmm, maricas - dijo Damien, quien no estaba cansado para nada

\- Ya sé que están cansados, pero si quieren energía deben tomar Red Bull, porque ... Red Bull te da aaalas - dijo Randy sosteniendo la lata, avergonzando a su hijo por la última frase, emulando a la publicidad - A ver tú, el niño despeinado - dijo señalando a Tweek

\- ¡GAH! ¿Qué quiere? -

\- Bebe esto -

\- No, yo solo bebo café - Randy sin previo aviso le metió la lata en la boca y le sostenía la nuca para que beba ese líquido refrescante - Hmm, comienza a gustarme, ¿no tiene más? - dijo Tweek al terminarse la lata

\- Si, allá en la nevera - y así Tweek fue corriendo hacia ese líquido energético y se tomaba todas las latas con desesperación

\- Usted es un idiota, ahora Tweek es adicto al Red Bull - dijo Craig

\- Bueno, no pensé que pasaría eso ... así que pueden irse a sus casas - dijo Randy - Oh, y que alguien se lleve a ese niño - y así Randy se marchó

\- ¿Vienes conmigo, papá? - dijo Stan

\- No hijo, tengo que arreglar unas cosas -

\- Bueno, entonces te espero en casa - y se marchó con sus amigos

\- No tan rápido Marsh, nosotros tenemos que arreglar algo - dijo Trent frenandolos

\- ¿Qué quieres Boyett? -

\- Lo único que me retiene a no cobrar mi venganza es este maldito juego, así que solo se los dire una vez, si llegan a arruinar estos partidos ningún obstáculo me impedira hacerlo - dijo Trent asustando a los cuatro niños - y ustedes dos, más vale que no se peleen en todo este tiempo, o ya verán lo que sucederá, ¿entendido? - eso se lo dijo a Cartman y Kyle - dije ¡¿Entendido?! -

\- ¡Si Trent! - chillaron los cuatro muy asustados

\- Eso espero - y así se marchó

\- Carajo - susurró Stan y ahí se acercaron Stomper y Josh

\- Oye Cartman, ¿recuerdas que para traerme cosas te las metías en el culo? - dijo Romper haciendo reir a los otros

\- Coño Stomper, ahora no es el momento - dijo el gordo, al final los 2 ex-convictos se fueron. Pero había alguien que estaba observando todo sentado en la rama de un árbol

\- Vaya, se me hace interesante que el judío y el gordo no se peleen? - y ese alguien era Mark Costwolds - Pero no tengo tiempo para estupideces, debo planear todo para vengarme del estúpido de Kyle - y comenzó a imaginar como sería la venganza

_\- Dame la mano, Mark - Kyle se encontraba agarrado del borde de un precipicio, en el fondo había lava_

_\- Primero debes entregarme el anillo - dijo Mark con voz gruesa_

\- Eso fue raro - dijo Costwolds dejando de imaginar

Randy había terminado de hacer lo que tenía (ordenar las cosas) y vio a Tweek, quien seguía tomando Red Bull

\- Niño, te debes ir a tu casa -

\- No, necesito Red Bull ¡GAH! -

\- "Vaya, ese niño negro tenía razón" - pensó - Anda niño, vete, no quiero problemas con tus padres -

\- ¿Padres? ¿Qué es eso? - dijo el cafeinómano (ahora ... redbullnómano)

\- Se acabó, esto es muy extraño - exclamó el DT, ya harto de la situación - ¡No hay Red Bull para nadie! -

\- ¿No hay Red Bull? ¡¿No hay Red Bull?! ¡¿NO HAY RED BULL?! - dijo Tweek, lo último con voz MUY grave, y algo sorpresivo es que su cuerpo empezó a crecer, tanto en musculatura como en altura, su ojo derecho se volvió más grande que el otro, su ropa comenzó a rasgarse y terminó convirtiendose en algo como Hulk, solo que en vez de verde, su piel era normal - ¡YO QUIERO RED BUUUUUUUUULLL! -

\- ¿Qué carajo? -`pensó Randy

**Y esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que dejaron rewiew ... CHAUUUU**


End file.
